Fil de forum:One Piece ! (Section générale)/@comment-13940863-20131002154846/@comment-14779004-20131007220522
Je viens de trouver le spoils plus complet sur http://www.manga-info.net/t20622-spoil-scan-one-piece-724#1253662 Dofla is the user of the String String Fruit. He can produce and control threads like a spider, and attach them to clouds to travel in the air. Sanji could not fight against Dofla’s power, and was almost impaled through the chest. Law used ROOM to teleport Dofla, save Sanji, and brought Caeser onto the Sunny. Caeser’s heart has always been in Law’s chest, while Law’s heart is hidden on the ship. Law returned Caeser’s heart and asked Nami and the rest to head to Zou island. The destruction of the SMILES factory will be left to Zoro’s group. Law himself stayed behind to confront Dofla. Sanji wonders why Law is hell-bent on opposing Dofla, when the original plan was to target Kaidou. Fujitora used his gravity to send a marine ship flying towards the Sunny, but he was stopped by Law’s ROOM. Law keeps Jola with him against Dofla, while the Sunny escapes with de Burst. Law declares his alliance with Luffy has ended. Since the beginning, he was only using them to get rid of the SMILES. Even if he were to lose now, as long as the SMILES factory is destroyed, Dofla will be targeted by Kaidou. All of this was done as revenge against Dofla for what he did 13 years ago. doflamingo was Laws’ real target from the beginning. Traduction avec Google Chrome : Dofla est l'utilisateur du String String fruits . Il peut produire et contrôler les threads comme une araignée , et les attacher à des nuages de voyager dans l'air. Sanji ne pouvait pas lutter contre la puissance de Dofla , et a été presque empalé à travers la poitrine . Law utilisée [ ROOM ] pour téléport Dofla , save Sanji , et a Caeser sur le Sunny . Le cœur de César a toujours été dans la poitrine de Law , tandis que le cœur de Law est cachée sur le navire. Law donne le cœur de César et a demandé Nami et le reste à la tête de l'île de Zou . La destruction de l'usine SMILES sera laissé au groupe de Zoro . Law lui-même est resté pour affronter Dofla . Sanji se demande pourquoi Law est bien décidé à s'opposer Dofla , lorsque le plan initial était de cibler Kaidou . Fujitora utilisé son [ gravité ] d'envoyer un navire marin volant vers le Soleil, mais il a été arrêté par [ ROOM ] de Law . Loi maintient Jola avec lui contre Dofla , tandis que les évasions ensoleillées avec [ Coup de Rafale] . Law déclare son alliance avec Luffy est terminée. Depuis le début , il était seulement de les utiliser pour se débarrasser des Smile. Même s'il venait à perdre maintenant , tant que l'usine SMILES est détruit, Dofla sera ciblée par Kaidou . Tout cela a été fait pour se venger contre Dofla pour ce qu'il a fait il ya 13 ans . Doflamingo était vraie cible de lois depuis le début.